Close
by guywhosings28
Summary: The Great Prophecy has been fufilled, the Lord of the Titans is dead. It came at a price though, and now grief is her only companion. Songfic and a one-shot. P/A


**A/N: This is just something I had on my mind, and I needed to write it down. I don't own anything, PJO, or **_**Close**_** by Rascal Flatts. And for the record, I know Annabeth (who is the protagonist of this) might be kind of OOC, but the circumstances of the story will explain that, I hope.**

_It's just another simple voicemail message_

_I'll pick you up and we'll do dinner by the fire_

_And we'll just watch it snow_

_It's from a year ago_

She sat on the couch in silence. Silence was something she'd gotten used to over the past year. It was her only comfort now, since he wasn't here to do anything about it anymore. Ever since that day, she seemed to remember every word he'd ever said, especially to her.

_Baby I love you and I can't wait to see you tonight_

_I've been thinking 'bout you all day long_

_She pushes nine to save_

_She still can't erase_

She couldn't take away the memories of him, no matter how much she tried. The messages he'd left her back then, during those happy times. She couldn't count how many people had tried to help, tried to tell her to move on. It was all just background noise.

_Cause it makes her feel close_

_Makes her smile it's like he's with her almost_

_Till the tears take over she's still in hell_

_But she tells herself she's ready to let him go_

_Cause that makes her feel close_

She'd cried a lot at first, but eventually she willed herself not to. She didn't think he'd have wanted that. She tried to tell herself to move on, because it was all in the past, and she was still alive, she had a life to live. Sometimes, she felt so close, even if she knew it was so far.

_It's just a worn out Notre Dame t-shirt_

_She's gotten mad and tried to throw that_

_Thing away at least a hundred times_

_But she's got it on tonight_

She wore the shirt more than she ought to, but it reminded her of him more than anything else. She had the same one, bright orange, with Camp Half-Blood printed on the front. She never wore hers anymore though. His always smelled like the sea, though it had begun to fade by now, with him not here to wear it again.

_He used to wear it on the weekend just running around_

_Why he forgot he even left it behind_

_She says it keeps her warm_

_Oh, but it's so much more_

It was more than a shirt, it was a memory. A memory of what her life used to like…happy, carefree. Only a memory, as much as she wished it could be her present, her future. But it wouldn't be that way. Not now, or ever.

_It makes her feel close_

_Makes her smile it's like he's with her almost_

_Till the tears take over_

_She's still in hell_

_But she tells herself_

_She's ready to let him go_

_Cause that makes her feel close_

He'd told her to let him go, because they would meet again someday. She'd waited a year for that day to come, and how many more would she wait? He'd done what he had to do, he'd fulfilled the prophecy. It never said he had to die, but that's what it had come to.

_Just sayin' goodbye_

_Getting on with her life_

_Maybe give love another try_

_One more try_

_One more try_

She'd given it another try, but it was never the same. Neither of them had ever said those three words, but she felt they might've at some point. But she would never know, and that was what hurt most. She would never know if he'd loved her.

_It makes her feel close_

_Makes her smile it's like he's with her almost_

_Till the tears take over_

_She's still in hell_

_But she tells herself_

_She's ready to let him go_

_Cause that makes her feel close_

_It makes her feel close_

_It makes her feel close_

_Makes her feel close_

_It's just a worn out Notre Dame t-shirt_

_She's gotten mad and tried to throw that_

_Thing away at least a hundred times_

_But she's got it on tonight_

Tonight, and every few nights, it would bring her back. Back to the times when they were so close, and they'd had each other. She wished it were different, and the same realization dawned on her again. It couldn't be.

**A/N: Any reviews are appreciated, good or bad.**


End file.
